What's Worse
by MissTeaCosy
Summary: The fact the world has become infested. Or that the new Survivor in the group is a mouthy lass? Daryl will have to figure that one out himself. Daryl/OC OC/Daryl first attempt. Please R&R xx
1. Chapter 1

What's Worse

_My first attempt on a Walking Dead fanfiction. I love the show, and love the characters. This is more of a practise story, so I can get Daryl's character sorted lol. Also, sorry if you're not a fan of OC's. I just made one so it could make it more easy to write about the characters too, if that makes sense lol. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Dragging a freshly killed buck back to the remaining survivors, Daryl Dixon and newly found survivor Sian Taylor were silent on their trek back. All except the complaining groans Sian made. For a dead animal, it was very heavy, much to her misfortune.<p>

"How far is it now?" She strained to say up to Daryl, who was carrying the front legs of the dead animal.

"You just asked me that, God woman, stop complainin'," Daryl barked back at the tanned skinned female. Suddenly the weight of the animal increased for Daryl, as he heard a thud on the ground behind him. He turned around to face Sian, only to see that she had dropped her side of the animal, and now had an annoyed expression with her hands on her hips. "What now?"

"Why the hell am I even helping you? I certainly owe you no favours," she began walking off ahead, passed him. "Not after what you did."

"Ya' still goin' on about that?" He attempted to carry the whole animal himself, which was less quicker than when Sian had helped. "Ya' gotta learn to let things go."

"I let go of the deer, didn't I?" Sian tuned back and replied smugly.

"You were dressed like a fuckin' Walker, How the hell was I supposed to know?"

"Wasn't like I was comin' at ya, was it? If I remember rightly, you shouted at me, 'God look at the state of this ugly fucker' then bam! You fired your cross bow at me arm!" the sound of Daryl chuckling was heard behind her, which she shot her head round to.

"That was kinda funny, ya' gotta admit," he smirked playfully.

"Hilarious," she stated, rolling her eyes at his attitude, taking a seat on a small tree log that laid on the ground. Minding the huge bandage that consumed most of her left arm.

"Hey, getup, we can't lay around, gotta get this back to the others," said Daryl, sweat pouring off his forehead from combination of heat and tiredness.

"First off, I'm sitting, not laying. Second, I need a break, by the looks of it, you do too," she reached into the back pocket of her shorts and took a cigarette from the packet she had.

"We don't got time for breaks, not out here," he argued. However, she held her index finger up to him to silence him. She had made up her mind, she wanted a break. She saw the anger in his expression, so pulled another cigarette from her packet before putting them back in her back pocket. She held it up to get his attention.

"You want?" she asked, watching his expression carefully. She knew he wanted the cigarette, his face was hungry for it. "Get ya' butt down here, then." she held the cigarette out for him, as he gave a sigh in defeat and took a seat next to her on the log. He took the cigarette and held it as Sian lit it up for him before lighting up her own, both taking a long drag and releasing all the smoke from their mouths. "So,"

"So?" Daryl repeated. "What?"

"You got, Rick, Shane, even T-Dog, yet you only agreed when I asked to come with you. Why is that?" she asked, patting his knee through every last word she said.

"We're doing the reason now," he smirked, holding up the cigarette.

"Oh, charming," she smiled, while he gave a small chuckle. "You are such an asshole," she said playfully.

"You've been with us for a week, and ya' just findin' that out now?" he smirked.

"Oh no, I've always known, you know, arrow in the arm doesn't scream great first impression."

"Ha, like I said, wasn't my fault,"

"You could at least apologise for it," Sian tried to avoid looking at him, but found herself staring aimlessly at his face.

"Not even if I was being hung by my balls over a pack of geeks," that image of that played in Sian's mind, and sickened her slightly.

"That's actually disgusting, I feel sick and you've put me off this thing now, thanks," she threw her cigarette into the ground and stomped on it.

"Ya'll telling me that through everything that's goin' on, _that_ made you feel sick?"

"Yes," she replied quickly. "Yes, you disgust me, Mr Dixon."

"Harsh," he smirked, finding her childish behaviour strangely amusing.

"Harsh? Are you kiddin'? You nearly took me arm off, and _I'm_ harsh?" Daryl quickly used his hand to cover her mouth, she frown and made protest noises from behind his hand till she notice him hold his finger to his lips, pointing to a Walker not far from where they sat, luckily it hadn't noticed them yet. It's moaning and hissing sound as it aimlessly walked around.

Daryl scanned the floor for his crossbow, but noticed that he had left it next to his kill. If he moved, the Walker would most likely see and beat him to it. Sian's eyes widened in fear at the situation. How on earth would this work out.

"Get the cross bow," Sian whispered, removing his hand from her mouth. "Quickly!" she then got up and picked up a small pebble, throwing it at the Walker's head. "Hey!"

Daryl was in shock as she walked out far enough that the Walker didn't even look in Daryl's direction. It began limping towards her, hungry and wanting to feast upon flesh.

Sian's eyes signalled for Daryl to grab the cross bow right away, he got up and did so. Quickly aiming it at the Walker's head, he was about to shoot when Sian tripped backwards, falling onto her back, landing awkwardly on her bad arm. This allowed the Walker to catch up and was about to kneel down and feast. Sian let out a huge scream at the Walker's blood dripping teeth and corpse like face descended towards her.

Suddenly the head that was about to bite her, exploded, splattering deceased brain and blood all over her.

"Got it," Daryl smirked, victoriously. Noticing her face was disgusted with the amount of brains and blood all over her. "Ya'll alrigh'?" he asked, grabbing her hand and hoisting her to her feet. Expecting a reply, he ended up receiving a punch on the arm.

"You couldn't have left any later?" she screeched at the Redneck. "I said _quickly_ get the cross bow! _Quickly_! Do you know what that means?"

"Ya' alrigh' ain't ya'?"

"No! I hurt my arm again, once again, because of you!"

"Not my fault you tripped over your big feet!"

"Oh, the not my fault shit again, why you don't you ever admit to being responsible for anything?" she barked at him.

"Cos it ain't my fault?"

"Of course not," she sighed in frustration. "Nothing ever is. Daryl Dixon. Mr Perfect. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to go back and have a shower." she stormed off back towards camp, leaving him to drag the buck himself. He looked down at the dead animal then back at Sian as she walked off. He had something he wanted to get off his chest, and he was going to, that evening.

* * *

><p><em>Well, here was the first attempt lol sorry if it wasn't so good to start. I'm still learning :') Please leave a review and thanks for reading. xx<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_I wish to thank the people who reviewed, faved and subscribed to this story, glad you liked it. This is the last chapter of this story as I wanted to focus on my other Walking Dead story I will be uploading soon, so sorry if this one seems a bit rushed lol just wanted to finish it. Enjoy. xx_

* * *

><p>After what felt like hours, Daryl managed to drag the buck back to the camp. Sweat was pouring off his head, all the eyes in camp landed on him, making sure he wasn't a Walker of had been bit while he was gone.<p>

"Nice catch," Rick praised as he approached to assist with the dead animal.

"Thanks," Daryl replied, he didn't really get along with the other guys from the group. Rick was the only exception he would be slightly pleasant to. His eyes scanned the area for Sian for a moment, upon not seeing her he assumed she went to have her shower, and therefore began getting his kill ready for eating.

"So, what happened?" Rick asked, quietly. "Sian came back covered in blood."

"Ah, yeah," Daryl wiped some sweat off his forehead. "Dang Walker, pretty close call. She seemed pretty upset about it too." he heard Rick lightly chuckle.

"Yeah, we kinda gathered that for ourselves," he paused while the sound of Daryl's knife stabbed through the buck, cutting it open. "Lori went to go help her wash off."

"I'd say that girl has got a bitching problem, gotta learn to not let her mouth runaway so much, could get her in a heap of shit." Daryl tore out the animals innards, Rick didn't know how Daryl couldn't be fazed by it, every time he witnessed this, he was close to being sick every time.

"Where did she say she was from again?" Rick tried desperately to engross himself in deep conversation so as to keep his mind off of what Daryl was doing.

"Not from around 'ere that's for sure," Daryl smirked, before scrunching his face at the organs that laid before him. Muttering 'yuck' under his breath.

"Well, wherever she's from, bet she would rather be back there," Rick sighed. "What with the hellhole this place has become." Daryl paused to look at Rick, he then raised an eyebrow at the remaining survivors.

"Yeah," he eventually agreed. He wanted more than anything for his brother to be there with him. Then they both could go off on their own, in search of a better place with no Walkers. However, his brother was nowhere to be found.

"Ya' alrigh'?" Rick asked noticing that Daryl had stopped what he was doing, lost in thought. Daryl quickly looked back down at the buck, he gave a sigh and dropped by the blade beside him, getting up and walking off. Rick didn't need to ask why, he knew Daryl liked to be on his own sometimes.

Daryl walked and sat on the ground outside the RV. It was at that moment quiet, so he had some time to think, or so he had hoped. The RV door opened, out stepping Sian. Who was looking much cleaner from when he last saw her.

"Thanks," she spoke back into the RV, as Lori came out after her.

"No problem, you need to more careful than that though," she warned.

"Yeah, well, some people need to understand the definition of some words," she hinted down to Daryl beside her, who caught on perfectly, rolling his eyes. "Like, _quickly_!" she leant down inches from his ear, startling him slightly from close contact but ended up glaring at the blonde. "But I suppose that's what happens when you let a monkey hold a weapon."

"Alrigh' that's it!" Daryl got up, and approached Sian, standing inches from her face. "You need to quit your bitchin'! Cos guess what? This world we're in righ' now. It ain't gonna accept it! So shut the fuck up and get over yourself!" at first Sian was in shock at his rage, and at a loss for words.

"Daryl!" Lori stepped in, noticing her kids watching from afar. "There are kids here, they're going through enough hell without you guys fighting. So take it somewhere else!"

"I … I'm sorry," Sian managed to get out, still stunned by the outburst. "I didn't think we were being serious."

"What?" Daryl asked, while he and Lori shared the same confused look.

"You know, I thought we were just havin' friendly banter, but I guess not," she fiddled with her bandage before looking him in the eye quickly then back down at the ground. "Sorry." then without another word she decided to walk off, heading down to the watering hole. Lori giving Daryl a look of disapproval.

"What? Now it's my fault?"

"You were the one who shouted. And I think the best thing to do is go and apologise, right now."

Daryl did feel slightly guilty about exploding at Sian the way he did, but it was his way of getting her to understand that she couldn't act that way. Not where they were now. It would have been too risky, she would have easily lost her place in the group if she kept that attitude for too long. He didn't know why he would even care about her getting kicked out, he only wanted to find his brother. However, this time. He should go and apologise. Just this once. So he gave a sigh of defeat and walked off after Sian. Taking his cross bow just in case.

Approaching the watering hole, he found Sian sat on the ground, smoking one of her cigarettes. Daryl watched her for a moment, thinking up words that he could use to apologise.

"What do you want?" Sian asked, already aware of the Redneck's presence.

"Came to see where you went, not safe to be wandering off on ya' own."

"Really? You care about what happens to me now?" she asked, stubbornly.

"I really don't get you," he admitted taking a seat next to her. "Is this part of the friendly banter too?"

"No," she answered quickly. "No, the friendly banter ended when you decided to throw a hissy fit in front of everyone else." she heard him sigh.

"That's what I mean, you're actin' how you did before, and I didn't catch on, not my fau-" he saw her head immediately shoot round to glare and paused that sentence. "Alrigh'" he sighed. "It's my fault."

"Ha, that's a first?" she smirked, stomping her cigarette in the ground.

"And, it's my fault that your arm is the way that it is," he admitted, also, his speech becoming more and more quieter.

"And?" she asked, wanting him to finish. She saw the struggle in his face that he didn't want to say it. "Say it," she teased. "Say it," she kept repeating, nudging him with her elbow.

"Alrigh'! I'm sorry!" he barked. "Happy?"

"Oh, yes, very happy," she smirked. "I got Daryl Dixon to apologise, I'm the happiest girl in the world."

"Piss off," he smirked, playfully. "Hey, you gotta cigarette?"

She squinted her eyes at him, then reached for a cigarette from her packet, holding it up to his face.

"I will give you this cigarette," she started, his face waiting for the catch. "If you kiss me." his face was shocked. Where the hell did that come from?

"What?" he asked, not sure how to react to that one.

"You heard me," she smiled. "Big kiss, right here," she pointed to her lips.

"Wow, ya' actually insane aren't ya'?" he smirked, about to get up.

"Wait!" she halted him. "Here, I was kiddin'" she handed him the cigarette. Expecting him to light it up, she instead, felt lips press against hers. Stunning her. Her eyes saw Daryl kissing her, but instead of pulling away she kept her lips against his, until he broke the kiss.

"There," he smirked. Getting up and walking away.

"Oh, he's good," Sian laughed to herself before getting up and heading off with him.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry if this seemed rushed, or even if Sian seemed a little Mary-Sue-ish. lol it wasn't intentional trust me. Thanks for reading! xx<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I don't understand. I clearly stated that chapter two, WAS THE LAST CHAPTER! :') but people keep reviewing saying they want updates :'D So here you go! The story goes on! lool sorry if this chapter isn't so good, I have to think of a story line to go on from now lool, and this is just a random chapter. Enjoy! xx_

* * *

><p>He had kissed her. Daryl Dixon had kissed her. A joke it might have been, but it played around in Sian's head for many hours after. She could no longer concentrate, even with her banter that they used to share. In fact, she was quite surprised that he hadn't noticed her behaviour.<p>

She sat in the RV, thinking. A mixture of things that had happened in the past, and even the possibility of aiding in the next hunt. She then observed her arm which started to sting a bit. Her bandages needed replacing as the ones she wore now started to smell and looked a bit disgusting.

"Gross," she muttered to herself, before getting up and heading for the first aid cupboard. She tore off the old bandages and took a look at the wound in the mirror, it still had a while to heal up. She stuck on the end of bandage with tape and began slowly wrapping. She didn't even hear the door open, it wasn't until it slammed shut that she quickly turned around to see Daryl standing there. "God! Ya' scared the crap out of me!" Daryl only smirked with a small chuckle, he sat at the table, throwing his cross bow beside him.

"So, ya' havin' fun ignorin' me?" he asked, taking out a rag and cleaning off his arrows.

"Who says I'm ignorin' ya'?" Sian frowned, not taking her eyes of her wrapping.

"The fact you haven't spoken or bitched about anything in a while."

"And that automatically means I'm ignorin' ya' does it?" she switched her gaze from her bandages to him, who wasn't looking back at her.

"You tell me," he replied, their eyes suddenly locking. Sian rolled her eyes.

"No, it doesn't. The days would be too long and boring without havin' an argument or a discussion of some sort with you," she gave a playful smile. "But I can't carryin' anymore dead animals that's bigger than a squirrel, got it?"

"Now ya' just being lazy."

"Yeah well, my arm can't take much more hunting trips with you," she finished wrapping, so it was nice and tight around her arm, then took a seat opposite Daryl. "You're an endangerment to arms everywhere." they were both silent for a moment.

"So why have ya' been so quiet? That kiss made ya' speechless?" Daryl joked, which caused Sian to squint her eyes at him.

"No!" she emphasised. "Believe it or not, I do occasionally get tired. I am Human."

"Yeah, right," he mocked, trying her patience.

"When do you think we will move on?" Sian asked, changing the subject.

"Depends," he replied wiping off a bit of skin that was on his arrow. "As of right now, we're safe, but that could change, we never know."

"Ya' sound a little too sure of that," Sian joked. "What have you been plannin'?"

"I ain't plannin' nothing. I'm too busy thinkin' of how I can find Merle." Sian looked into Daryl's eyes, as they held a sorrowful emotion for his missing brother.

"Daryl," she reached over the table and grabbed his hand and held it tightly, which he didn't expect, and looked at her. "I think ya' an absolute ass, but I have so much respect for ya' right now."

"I woulda slapped ya' if ya' stopped at absolute ass," he smirked, noticing her eyebrows raise when he didn't see the point of what she was saying. "Why's that then?"

"Cos ya' never give up, given everything that's goin' on," she gave him a small smile. He looked down at his hand that was grasped by both of hers. "I admire that."

"Wouldn't ya' be the same? If ya' family was in the same situation?"

"Hell yeah, I'd be a nervous wreck me," she laughed. "I would be runnin' round like a headless chicken." they both gave amused smiles, before Sian let go of his hand. Daryl almost seemed disappointed, but hid it when refocusing on his arrows. "You'll find him. I know it."

"Never heard this side of ya' before," he smirked.

"Don't get used to it," she returned the smirk. "Tomorrow, ya' gonna be my bitch again," she gave a wink while he raised his eyebrows challengingly.

"You wish that I was ya' bitch," he barked.

"Oh, trust me, Mr Dixon. You're my bitch," she began walking out of the RV.

"No I ain't!" he growled.

"Daryl Bitchon," that was it, Daryl got up and charged up after her. Her laughter could be heard from the outside of the RV as they both ran.

* * *

><p><em>Well, here is a random chapter :') I will update with a better one next time. Thanks for the reviews! Please leave more and thanks for reading! xx<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Sorry for the short chapter, but I have other things I need to do lol but wanted to update because many seem to like it LOL. Hope you enjoy! xx_

* * *

><p>"Sian!" Amy called out as Sian was sat by the river, cleaning some clothes of hers. She turned to see, both Amy and Andrea approaching her with some clothes of their own.<p>

"Ladies," Sian greeted, a nice friendly smile on her face. "What's going on?"

"I think that's what we should be asking you," Amy smiled.

"I'm … washin'?"

"She means with Daryl," Andrea filled her in.

"Why? What's he said now?" Sian rolled her eyes, knowing something bad must have come from this.

"Nothing," Amy replied, which lost Sian. "But it doesn't take a genius to notice how close you two are becoming."

"What are you talkin' about? We're the same as we always were." Sian defended.

"You were chasing each other around the camp," Amy laughed. "You can't tell us that nothing is going on."

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but there really isn't." She had to think to herself, was there something going on? Did she just not see it?

"Well, speak of the devil," Andrea smiled, as she saw Daryl heading down to the river. Sian watched him, trying her best to ignore the smiling girls that pretended they weren't interested.

"Hey!" Sian greeted before he got there. "Surprised ya' even knew this place was here." She joked which he didn't seem to listen to, he did his usual squint of his eyes, looking out to the water. "What're ya' doing down here?"

"Just came to tell ya' I'm going huntin' tomorrow," he replied.

"Ya' couldn't tell me that later?" Sian asked.

"No, cos I'm gonna need ya' to help me with somethin'," that sentence caused Andrea to snort as she and Amy tried to hide their giggling.

"What's that?" she asked, rolling her eyes at them. He signalled with his eyes for them to head up back to camp. "Why?"

"Just come on," he used one hand to push her away harshly from the river back up to camp.

"Not appreciatin' this!" Sian said as he pushed her along. "Is this about the you being my bitch thing? Cos it don't matter how much you push me, you still are."

"Would ya' shut up, and just move!"

"Attitude please!" She snapped, halting him pushing her. "Where are we going?"

"I'm tryin' to show ya' something."

"Which is?" Sian was losing her patience. "Oh my god, I'm turnin' into you." She held her temples and faked a panic moment. "I'm becomin' a hothead."

"Screw this," he muttered, storming off.

"Daryl," she called after him, laughing. "I'm kiddin'," he turns back around and squints his eyes. She walked beside him. "What is this about?"

Daryl gave a shrug along with a sigh. "Ya've grown on me."

"What?" Sian was confused as to what he exactly meant by that.

"Ever since ya' came here, Ya've been a bitch. But ya' the only girl that stands up to me," Sian could see this was very painful for him to say, and tried to hide her laughter until he had finished. "And I like that. So what I'm tryin' to say is, that ya…I…" he rubbed his head in frustration not being able to get the right words out.

"Daryl."

"Shut up, let me get it out." He barked, which Sian rolled her eyes to. "What I'm tryin' to say, is that, I sort of…kind of, care for ya."

"Wow…that looked painful." Sian smiled. Daryl gave an amused sigh. "Thank God ya' weren't proposin', you would be dead by now." That spooked him slightly, but he waited for a serious response from her. "But, I care about ya' too. Now watch me walk away from this, without suspicion." She smirked walking off. He observed her ass as she did so, smirking at her attitude, that he hated to love.

* * *

><p><em>I tried so hard to keep Daryl in character xD I hope I did alright, but anyways, next chapter will be soon. Thanks for reading and please leave a review! xx<em>


End file.
